Animal studies demonstrate that DHEA may be an important modulator of the immune system. The effects of DHEA on human immune system are not well defined and in vivo studies are scarce. This study will test the hypothesis that replacement of DHEA in physiologic doses in aging men will significantly activate their immune systems.